Skysong & Hend
by frostyangels
Summary: nothing i can think of....lloooong after Daine and Numair ;)


**Skysong**

Powerful wings propelled the dragon forward. For centuries, she had lived in the mortal world, and much had been achieved by human standards. Daine and Numair were long gone, dwelling in the Black God's realm. When Daine had refused the gift of Mithros, she had given up a god's life for her true love, a Carthaki black robe. Knowing that she could never again be united with her mother or father, she also did not know the internal struggle. For years after her friend had gone, Kitten had pleaded with the gods to grant the couple life with the immortals. She had gone to great lengths to mend the offense she had bestowed upon them and had even done the Graveyard Hag favor's, seeing that she was the Black God's daughter. But her pleading came to no avail, and only the gods of the People pitied her enough to help her.

Eventually, she accepted their deaths and returned to Dragonland. Ever wary of a hole in her heart, she sought one who could heal it. Her grandsire and granddame were always there to help her, comfort her. Still, Kitten was not satisfied. She was not to the age of dragon maturity yet, but her knowledge surpassed many her age. Of course, the darkings were also there to frolic and cheer her up, if only temporarily. The Tortallan king also depended on her to help him steady his kingdom. After many helpful servitudes, even this lost its glitter. As time passed, she could no longer abide comfortably in her home, and journeyed back to the human world with Gold-streak. Darkings never die, unless it wishes to. Questing for one who could satiate her appetite for friendship, her brief experience landed her with the bloodline of Daine and Numair, all powerful mages with a strong contact with the People.

The youngest was a boy, around 9 years of age, not unlike Kit herself as a child. With a powerful curiosity, he found a true friend in Kit, and a good listener. Often, Kit would take the boy around town herself, not to show off, but to protect the child from town bullies. His parents knew they were inseparable, and asked Kit to be his mentor and tutor. Eventually they knew he would leave with her to go on his own adventures of high flying danger and boundless possibilities. Then, a dark cloak drew Kit back into the immortal realms, not knowing what new danger had appeared. Unluckily, Chaos's sentence had just ended and she couldn't wait to get out of her cage. In an ironic way, it was like a child finishing a time out and getting ready to play again. Peaceful times were over, as anyone could see, and once again fear found a way into everyone's hearts. This time, she had devised many a trap for the Divine Gods, meant to deceive and confuse.

Setting rebellion in the hearts of men, she swooped around, transforming from figure to figure; whatever the people in the area could trust. This time, she would overthrow her siblings and reign with her undying power! There was also no Daine to stop her. The fool child, watching all this from below, only able to stare helplessly and plead for the gods' attention. No one would listen, just as they had not the other time. Still, as a cautionary procedure, she retreated into her domain for awhile before once again setting about on her foul deeds. Havoc ensued everywhere, as revenge-filled villages turned on each other, deceived by the lies fed to them through a stranger. Bandits plundered and murdered avenging nonexistent relations. Marauding soldiers overtaxed their subjects with threats that never reached the ears of their leaders. And the warring! Violence had once again been let out of his kennel; it was shown plainly through the dead scattered on the battlefield.

Kit watched the mortals destroy themselves despairingly. She was in the house of Weiryn, unable to forget Daine's parents. They, too, were stricken with the ways that humans were devising and plotting to murder each other. Especially on Midsummer's Day! Both gods had agreed to bring their great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-_ggggrrrreeeeaaaattttt _grandson here. They could not bear to lose him among the fighting, and decidedly wanted him to become a god too. Thus, plans made, they would be carried out by Kit so the boy could have a harmless trip into their home. Kit, understanding their need for urgency, immediately descended to get her friend out of harm's way, at least for the time being. Able to comprehend her meaning immediately, the know grown Hend obeyed without a word. All of the people within a mile radius came to wish him goodbye and a safe journey. He assured them that he would be fine, and that they needn't worry about him. Rising in a continuous spiral upward through dragon magic, he waved a final goodbye to all his animal friends. Then, taking a deep breath, he worried about what he would meet above.


End file.
